


Holy Fucking Shit Lucas

by AlexaFuckingPlayILoveYouByRiopy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Ableist Language, F/M, Fighting, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, LGBTQ, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Eliott, Punching, Swearing, bipolar, i suck at titles sorry, lucaslallemant, yann is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaFuckingPlayILoveYouByRiopy/pseuds/AlexaFuckingPlayILoveYouByRiopy
Summary: Lucas and the gang overheard some people saying stuff and they definitely were not about to let them get away with itI’ve never written a ff so feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism:)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 57





	Holy Fucking Shit Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I cant really see Lucas doing this in the show but I always wanted to see Lucas stand up for Eliott like this so I decided to write it. Also i just got bored in film class and wrote this. There was like no editing done and i didn’t try to make this perfect because i only did this out of boredom so don’t be too harsh lol
> 
> This is based on after Daphne broke up with Basile and the boys were at school

“Basile, i’m sure she was just angry, she’ll get over it and come talk to you” Yan said as he tried his best to comfort the curly headed boy. Just the other day Daphne had broken up with Basile and he could tell how heartbroken the boy was over this. He didn’t even want to imagine how he would feel if Elliott ended things between them. With tears in his eyes Basile continued to recite the events that lead to this event. “You don’t understand guys, she’s never been like this”. Lucas started to drift away from the conversation, slowly zoning out. That’s when it happened. He heard a few snickers as two boys passed the other 4 boys. Lucas didn’t particularly care until he heard a few words and phrases being thrown around. Although quiet it was loud enough for Lucas and Yan to hear since they were closer than the other two guys. “That’s the fag in our year I was telling you about” one boy whispered. Lucas darted his head down to avoid eye contact, but Yan was ready to fight. Trying to calm him down Lucas kept reassuring him, “It’s fine Yan, please don’t make a scene” Yan looked at the shorter one with a look on his face which Lucas couldn’t tell if it was mad, surprised, or disappointed. “Are you fucking kidding me Lucas, you’re gonna let them just say that shit., they’re homophobic trash” Yan started to raise his voice which got Basile and Arthur to turn their attention to the other two. “What happened?” Arthur asked. Apparently Yan wasn’t only loud enough for Basile and Arthur to hear but he also caught the attention of the group of boys who had made fun of Lucas. The taller boy of the duo stopped in his tracks and turned around. Lucas made sure to memorize his face for future occurrences. Honestly if Lucas was being honest he couldn’t even say that the guy was ugly. He had bright green eyes with blond hair that looked like it had been bleached one too many times. The boy next to him was a bit shorter but just as intimidating. His features contradicted the other ones as he had dark eyes and hair that was even darker. A few freckles scattered his face and he was pretty muscular compared to any of the 4. Before Yan could say anything Lucas spoke up, “It’s fine, my friend didn’t mean it. You can go.” If anyone else had looked at Lucas they would see scared boy who looked like he was about to shit his pants. In all honesty, Lucas was really fucking terrified, but at the same time he felt empowered. He never had stood up to someone like this and it felt really good. Well if you can even consider that’s handing up to someone. The blond spoke as he stepped closer the Lucas. “Look at that Max..:” Lucas looked towards the dark haired guy who he assumed was Max, but Max was having some sort of stare off with Yan. He could tell Yan was using all of his willpower to not jump the other guy and he hoped it would stay that way. Lucas brought his attention back to the boy who still didn’t have a name as he continued to talk. “... The queer finally speaks, I would assume he would be too busy trying to suck some poor guys dick.” he didn’t know why but tears started to prick at Lucas’s eyes. In his head he was trying his best not to cry but he didn’t know what else to do or say. “What the fuck is wrong with you, is your life so pathetic you have to put other people down just to make yourself feel better?!” Arthur’s loud voice made Yan and Max break off whatever the fuck was happening between them and stare at Arthur. “Jackson, maybe we should go” Ah, so he did have a name. “Max, shut the fuck up” Jackson shouted at his friend. Lucas finally got the courage to say something else, even if he was also scared shitless on the inside. “You aren’t doing anyone any favors so just fucking leave.” Lucas make quick eye contact with Yan after and he wasn’t sure but the taller boy seemed proud of him. Jackson scowl turned into a smirk and he let out an obnoxious laugh. “Or what, you’re gonna go cry to you’re boyfriend like the little bitch you are. Actually probably not, I bet he’s too busy crying to you. I mean, he’s crazy or some shit and you know what they say about cra-“ Before he could even finish Lucas punched him. Holy shit he fucking punched him. He didn’t know what came over him but the second people talk about Eliott shit is going down. Jackson fell to the ground while blood ran down his nose and stained his shirt “Who knew, I guess faggots can punch.” Lucas was too surprised about what he just did to even listen. Thanks god they were off school grounds because god knows what would happen if he had gotten expelled. He was too in his own head to even realize that Arthur was holding him back to make sure he wouldn’t do anything he would later regret. “Holy Fucking shit Lucas, you can’t do that.” Lucas ignored the comment from whoever it came from and was still focused on Jackson making sure he wouldn’t get up and punch him back. Max was kneeling next to his friend to see if he was okay, but the boy seemed just fine. If anything the look Jackson had in his eye as he stared at a Lucas looked like he was about to get up and punch him back. “Jackson, let’s just go, this guys obviously insane” Before Lucas could say anything Jackson got up and let with Max. Of course not without flipping Lucas and the others off first. “Assholes” Arthur mutters under his breath. Lucas turned around to see Basile just staring. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was slightly open. “I- has that... happened to you before?” Lucas was kinda amused that after everything that happened that’s all Basile had to say. “I mean, i haven’t ever punched someone but people have called me stuff before.” Basile surprised look on his face turned into what Lucas could only guess was sadness. “Are you serious” Lucas still didn’t know why they were even having this conversation. “Yep, it’s not too bad. I deal with it.” The next ten minutes were spent with Basile questioning Lucas and compared to other things Basile has asked him (aka how does gay sex works, which Lucas did not answer) this wasn’t so bad. It was a bit degrading though to see the boys feel bad for him as Lucas explained all the homophobic encounters he’s had. The day had now ended and all the boys said bye to eachother all going their separate ways. Arthur was going home to his mother. Basile was going to Daphnes to check up on her. Yan was on his way to go to dinner with his parent. And Lucas. Lucas was on his way home to back to Eliott ready to tell him everything that happened.


End file.
